


Roles

by NattheBattz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa Week 2017, ClexaWeek2017, Day 1, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, I have homework, why did i do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattheBattz/pseuds/NattheBattz
Summary: ClexaWeek2017; Day 1: Enemies to Lovers.Lexa and Clarke are useless actors who cannot communicate unless it's on a stage as someone else. But they try. And Raven is really tired of all the secret pining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this today, and it was so much longer than I anticipated it being. (While also being so much shorter than I want to make it, but I gotta get this posted by today, so here we are.)  
> This is not the Clexa fic I've been working on btw. I just really wanted to participate in ClexaWeek2017.  
> This was not proof-read at all. A T A L L, so I apologize for any gramatical errors.

Lexa can feel a headache already forming, and she has only been loking at the casting sheet for twenty seconds. She triple checks the names even though there’s only seven names on the piece of paper. Five of which are crew members for the production. Lexa takes a deep breath as she initials by her name while telling herself that she’s not glaring at the name above hers. The same name that always seems to be above hers on the casting lists. 

“Damn. She got you again Lex?” Lexa clenches her jaw as Anya slaps a hand on her shoulder in a form of condolences. 

“It would appear so.”

“Well at least there’s not really a smaller role since there’s only two.” Anya tries as Lexa begins to walk away. 

“You know that’s not the point.” Lexa huffs while telling herself it’s not that big of a deal. Anya has a point. But she is beginning to tire of Clarke Griffin effortlessly taking her roles. Ever since she transferred to their university last year, she seems to steal all of the roles that Lexa wants. The brunette knows that its’s childish to say that, but that’s the only reasonable phrasing considering Clarke’s work ethic. 

The blonde always seems to wing whatever it is she’s doing, and it still ends up being enough to land the roles that Lexa spends hours and days working for. It didn’t help that Clarke always seems to have a sense of superiority to her in everything she does, or maybe that’s just in Lexa’s opinion because everyone seems to adore the blonde. Whether or not that’s a role as well, Lexa can’t tell. All she knows is that she is not looking forward to working on another production with Clarke.

*** 

“Has anyone seen Clarke?” Lexa grimaces at the shrill tone of Octavia’s voice as she unnecessarily yells to be heard over the mild chatter. Everyone looks around, banking on someone else having an answer. 

“I’m here, I’m here! Sorry, Dr. Jaha kept me after class.” Clarke explains as she runs into the makeup room, her face flush from exertion. Lexa wills herself to not roll her eyes at the unprofessionalism, having been here ten minutes early herself. Raven waves her off with a fond smile. If Lexa didn’t know the Latina better she would bet that Raven chose Clarke for the role she did because of their friendship. Lexa knows this isn’t the case though, since Raven is nothing if not professional about her projects. 

“Okay guys, this is going to be short since it’s just a read through today. We’ll start blocking at our first real rehearsal which is next week.” Raven announces as she hands Clarke a copy of the script. The blonde sits in the empty chair next to Lexa and offers her a small smile. Lexa politely returns the gesture before opening her own script. She was eager to discover the ending, since Raven had only given out the first act for the cold read auditions. 

The play is an original piece that Raven intended just for a class assignment, but her professor had liked it so much that he helped her shape it up into a production worthy piece. Lexa is excited that she gets the chance to work on an entirely original work written and produced by one of her peers. Despite certain setbacks, such as a blonde woman who is currently sitting next to her. 

Lexa is not excited that she gets the chance to work on an entirely original work written and produced by one of her peers, certain setbacks taken fully into account. Said setback clears her throat. 

“Well then.” Clarke mumbles, and Lexa wants to drop her head to rest on the table, because she too has no better words that would still constitute as professional. 

“Do you guys not like it?” Octavia asks, her own face a representation of pure enthusiasm. 

“I really like it actually.” Lexa says, and she almost wishes that she was lying. But she isn’t. She damn near loves this play. The characters, despite there only being two, keep the narrative moving, and it’s just so bittersweet that she can’t help but love the two of them. 

“Clarke?” Raven asks, her face completely blank. Clarke seems to be at a loss for words. 

“I love it Rae, I do. I just didn’t know that Elise and Jemma were going to be love interests. And it was really sweet and so well thought out. You did great.” Clarke answers, her eyebrows furrowing at the beginning but smoothing out by the end of her sentence. 

“Yeah she did. Now we’ve all got to make sure we do too, that way we can do it justice.” Octavia says as Raven simply shrugs her shoulders under the praise. 

“Alright guys, remember rehearsals start next week at six.” Raven reminds everyone as they pack their belongings. 

***

“You guys fucking kiss?” Anya asks as she laughs so hard that she has to grab onto the kitchen counter to keep from falling over. Lexa huffs at her sister’s behavior. 

“I really fail to see the humor in this situation Anya.” Lexa seethes between her teeth. 

“Look on the bright side Lex.” Anya offers as she tries to get her laughter under control. 

“What bright side? Correct me if I’m wrong, but I did just tell you that I have to kiss Clarke Griffin not just once, but numerous times.” 

“I know, so either you’ll have to prove yourself as an actor, or you won’t have to act at all.” Anya says with a lavish wink at the end.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I don’t see how you fail to notice that this little rivalry the two of you have has resulted in a dangerously high level of sexual tension between you two.” It’s Lexa’s turn to laugh.  
Anya merely rolls her eyes. “Whatever Lexa. But when you two are fucking somewhere in the theatre by the end of this show, do not think that I won’t tell you that I told you so.” Anya threatens smugly. 

“Whatever you say Anya.” 

*** 

Clarke keeps throwing glares over her shoulder as she stretches toward Raven who’s currently pretending that she doesn’t notice them from her seat in the middle of the house. The only reason that Lexa knows Raven is pretending is because of the faint smirk tilting her lips up at the corners. 

“Did you two get into an argument?” Lexa asks, and she must look just as shocked as Clarke does that she’s voluntarily talking to her without being addressed first. Clarke suddenly looks embarrassed, but her expression is schooled into indifference so quickly that Lexa is reminded why Clarke lands roles in the first place. 

“Something like that. Raven just likes to think that she knows what’s best for everyone.” Clarke answers with a roll of her eyes and another glare sent the Latina’s way. Lexa hums and finds herself smiling to which Clarke raises an eyebrow to in question. Lexa now feels inclined to keep the conversation going since Clarke seems willing to try. 

“My sister, Anya, she’s the same way.” Lexa explains and Clarke bites her lip as she bends at the waist to grab her left ankle. 

“That’s the blonde you’re with a lot right?” Clarke questions, and Lexa nods before realizing that Clarke wouldn’t be able to see her with their given positions. 

“Yeah. How’d you know that?” Lexa asks, not really thinking that she really shows up on Clarke’s radar. The other woman hums to herself as they switch legs. 

“Raven happens to notice a lot of things about that particular blonde.” Clarke answers with a suggestive tone in her voice. 

“Ah, I see.” Lexa replies, noting that the only reason Clarke knew of Anya and her association with her was because her friend has a crush on her sister. She also makes note to tease Anya with the information later, if not to give her a hint that she make a move, then at least to get a rise from the usually composed woman. 

“Not that I don’t notice who you’re with. I mean, I don’t care who you’re spending your time with. Because that’s none of my business.” Clarke says as she stands up from stretching. Lexa just looks at her as she finishes stretching before standing herself and nodding her head. 

“I suppose you’re right.” Lexa replies, trying to decide whether or not she had the upper or lower hand right now since she knows that Raven and Octavia occupy most of Clarke’s free time. Clarke frowns and opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Octavia calling attention. Lexa walks off without a backward glance, so she is able to catch the confused expression Raven is giving the blonde behind her, but she refuses to turn around to see Clarke’s responding one. After all, it’s none of her business either. 

*** 

“You don’t know me.” Clarke says, her tone defensive, face torn between anger and mistrust. Lexa keeps her face passive, but tries to communicate that she means no harm with her eyes.

“I didn’t say that I did.” Lexa answers, and frowns when she sees Clarke’s shoulders tense up.

“No, but you implied it. You said that you don’t get people my age. You don’t know how old I am. Just like you don’t know what those are for.” Clarke replies glancing down to where the counter will eventually be placed, where a package of razor blades will be resting. Lexa’s interest in this work stemmed from the fact that it talks about a serious topic, without ever really saying what it is. Right now Lexa’s character, Jemma who is a store clerk is arguing with Clarke’s character, Elise, an everyday customer over her purchase of tools that will be assumingly used for self-harm. 

They continue running lines, and Lexa and Clarke are giving each other the cue for how much energy to bring, so both girls are giving it their all, not wanting to be outdone by the other. It’s one of the most exhausting rehearsals that Lexa has ever had, but she’s not willing to give in one ounce to the blonde. If she can keep this up, so can she. They finish the first act, and Octavia calls for fifteen. 

“You alright?” Clarke asks after responding to Octavia’s call. Lexa turns to look at her in question. “You just seem like you’re getting a bit tired. Did you eat and drink plenty of water before you came in tonight?” She elaborates and Lexa isn’t sure if she should be insulted that Clarke has so little faith in her ability and familiarity with rehearsals. 

“Yes, I am fine Clarke.” Lexa answers, her tone sharp. She doesn’t want the blonde to look at her as a child that needs to be taken care of. The blonde’s expression goes from concerned to indifferent.

“Cool. Don’t want you passing out and slowing us down.” Clarke responds, her tone just as honed as Lexa’s. The brunette bristles, but forces herself to bite her tongue for the sake of professionalism before making herself walk offstage to go get a drink from the greenroom. 

Fifteen minutes later and they’re back on stage, and giving just as much effort as they were before, if not more. Lexa kept pushing it, having already come in with the first few pages memorized. She gets frustrated as she notes that Clarke is beginning to memorize pages as well, not having to put half of the time into the task as she has. 

“Alright, that’s good for tonight guys! You really brought a lot of energy tonight, make sure you’re projecting, and I get that there’s initial mistrust, but let’s not let that play as animosity alright? Those are all the notes I’m going to give tonight, we’ll get back to it tomorrow, and hopefully we’ll be able to run the rest of the acts since they’re not quite as long.” Raven says to everyone sitting in the house and Lexa feels her spine stiffen. 

Running the rest of the acts means that she’ll have to kiss Clarke tomorrow night. She’s weighing how unprofessional it would be to intentionally hold up a rehearsal when she’s interrupted by the very blonde that is causing her so much grief. 

“See you tomorrow Lexa.” Clarke mumbles as she hops off the stage and heads toward the makeup room. Her cold tone causes Lexa to dread the impending rehearsal even more. 

*** 

“Guys, come on. It’s been a week, and we still haven’t rehearsed the end scene.” Octavia complains, her arms crossed in front of her open stage managing script. “Clarke, I haven’t  
heard you cough once for the past two days, so I think it’s a safe bet at this point.” She says, and Lexa might imagine the quiet obscenity that Clarke mumbles in response. 

“Look,” Raven chimes in, her tone displeased, “I cast you two, because I thought you’d be the best actors for these characters, but if you can’t get over yourselves long enough to be professionals about this, then obviously I was wrong. Lexa, you don’t really know me too well, but Clarke you do, and you know how much I fucking hate being wrong.” She finishes, a glare being sent free of charge to both girls who slightly shrink under the accusation. “We’re done here for tonight, everyone have a good weekend. Fix this.” Raven warns, pointing a finger between the two of them. 

Lexa looks at Clarke who is still looking at the door that Raven just stomped out through as if she’s willing her to come back. Lexa knows that she herself is, since she’s never been accused of being unprofessional before. Clarke looks at Lexa, and this time they catch each other’s gaze. Lexa doesn’t know how to do this. It’s been years since they were the age that teachers would make them shake hands or hug people they disagreed with in order to settle things. 

“We can be professional can’t we?” Lexa asks, not really knowing what else to say. Clarke frowns. 

“Professional?” She questions, and it’s Lexa’s turn to frown. 

“That is what you’re friend just said, is it not?” Lexa asks, wanting to make sure that she and Clarke just had the same experience. 

“You want to act professional with me… Because Raven told you to?” Clarke implores, her tone disbelieving. Lexa furrows her brow, because she doesn’t get where the issue is. Clarke laughs, but it does not sound like the blonde actually finds anything humorous right now. “You know what Lexa? Yeah. We can do that. I can do that. Professional for rehearsals and this show and no other time right? I think I’m capable of that. And since rehearsals have officially and professionally been ended, I just want to say fuck you.” Clarke says and then she’s spinning and stomping off stage. 

Lexa is still replaying how Clarke’s mouth seemed to form the word fuck into something like a physical slap, so she’s too preoccupied to notice the telltale creak of Raven’s brace as she walks coming up from behind her. 

“You’re both really fucking stupid for smart people, you know that?” Raven asks, and then she’s walking off too. Lexa hears a low chuckle and she’s sure she’s going to get whiplash as she turns to face Octavia. 

“Man, it is just not your night is it? Come on, I’m locking up.” Octavia says with a smile that seems to be a sort of apology for her friends. Lexa just nods and moves to get her belongings. 

***

“I said professional, not cold enough to make my leg hurt, you two.” Raven complains as she drops her head onto the table she’s sitting at. Lexa sighs through her nose, but it still gets Clarke’s attention. 

“Do you have something to say Lexa?” Clarke asks, her clipped tone instantly making Lexa bristle. 

“I’m sure you failed to notice that she’s talking to you as well since you think you’re so perfect, but you’re in no place to chastise me Clarke.” Lexa replies as she steps into Clarke’s space. She’s slightly disappointed when the girl doesn’t step back, but it’s made up for when she notices the hard swallow the other girl makes as she takes in Lexa’s face. 

“Oh, so I’m the one with a superiority complex, is that it? Coming from you? That’s fucking rich Lexa.” Clarke retorts taking her own step into Lexa’s space who naturally concedes a step to compensate for the invasion. Lexa clenches her jaw against her mistake which is made apparent when Clarke immediately takes another step and Lexa’s rear hits the counter that had been put in place last week. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Lexa questions, hoping to take attention away from the fact that she just yielded all of her ground. Clarke narrows her eyes and points a finger up at Lexa’s jaw. 

“I try so fucking hard to gain your approval, but no matter how much I try in any production, you act like I don’t deserve to be there just as much as anyone else, just as much as you.” Clarke answers, her tone low and Lexa swears she can see fire in the icy blue. That doesn’t stop Lexa from laughing short and sharp in Clarke’s face. 

“Try? You act so flippantly about everything. Do not sit here and tell me that you put as much into this as some of us, as me, because I see you and how you work. You rely on natural talent and inclination, which will only get you so far Clarke.” Lexa seethes and she watches as Clarke deflates and her expression becomes unreadable. 

“I quit.” Clarke all but whispers while looking at Lexa. She blinks a few times and looks past Lexa to Raven, “I quit.” She says louder this time, so that those in the house can hear her before she calmly exits the workspace. No one makes a sound, and the slam of the shop door reverberates through the theatre. 

“Go fix this right now Lexa.” Raven says, her voice just as level as Clarke’s had been. Lexa looks between Raven and Octavia to see if she’s serious right now, as if this is her fault. 

“Lexa, really, you shouldn’t have said that last part. Go and talk to her, you both need to get this settled where it needs to be.” Octavia states, her voice containing just a hint more of emotion than her friends. Lexa just nods and makes her way to follow Clarke. She thinks she’s going to have to run in order to catch Clarke before she gets to her vehicle, but she’s stopped short when she finds Clarke leaning her back against one of the pillars just outside the doors. The blonde doesn’t look to see who just exit the building, so Lexa steps so that she’s in Clarke’s line of sight. 

“You’re literally the last person I want to see right now.” Clarke says with a soft smile on her lips, as if she finds the whole thing ironically cruel. Lexa doesn’t know what to say, because she knows that she’s the reason there are tears in Clarke’s eyes and wet streaks lining her cheeks. 

“You can’t quit Clarke.” Lexa says, and she really wishes that she were better at proper communication. 

“You can’t work with me Lexa.” Clarke answers, her voice sounding defeated. 

“Yes I can.”

“No you can’t. You’re-“

“Intimidated and jealous.” Lexa interrupts. Clarke’s eyes go wide and then narrow at the words. Lexa wishes the ground would open and take her into the abyss. 

“What?” Clarke questions, her tone tinted with disbelief. Lexa can’t really blame her given the circumstances. 

“Clarke. You transferred here, and just, effortlessly started landing the roles I wanted and worked so hard for. Everyone loves you, and you memorize your lines in rehearsals alone, and I have yet to see a role you couldn’t play. I can work with you, I can. You challenge me to be the best I can be, constantly, but sometimes I guess I just take it too far. I’m sorry. You can’t quit. Raven’s right, we’re the best actors for this show, and it’d be a shame if this show didn’t get its best performance because I fucked up.” Lexa says and she feels so much lighter letting go of this grudge she has been harboring against the blonde. Clarke doesn’t say anything for a moment, but keeps searching Lexa’s face, as if she’s looking for any signs of deception. 

“My mother thinks anything to do with art is stupid and a waste of time. She wants me to be a doctor like her, and I originally was a pre-med student before I transferred here. I went to high school with Raven and Octavia and they told me about how awesome the theatre and art program here was, so I thought it was a no brainer. Then I saw you in _The Pillow Man_ , and you were just so fucking good Lexa. I knew I’d have to come in with my best all the time if I was even going to show up on the radar, or on your radar. Mom says that my artistic talent is only going to get me so far, and that I’m throwing my life away, and I’m sorry about last week Lexa, I didn’t mean to be such a bitch. You just frustrate me so much.” Clarke explains, and Lexa feels so bad for unintentionally quoting Clarke’s mother to her, because she would hate it if someone did that to her. 

“I frustrate you?” Lexa asks, not understanding how. Clarke laughs again, but this one sounds almost genuine. 

“Lexa, I wanted to impress you, and you took my entire existence as an insult to yours. Like, you completely missed the mark with what I was trying to do. Then Raven cast us together in this, yes because we are the best actors for this play, but also because she was trying to help me get to talk to you and to get you to see I’m not actually a threat to you or your talent.” Clarke explains, sounding exhausted. 

“Then why were you bitchy back to me? Granted, I don’t blame you, but why?” Lexa inquires, trying to make sense of this new perspective on her life. 

“Because one: anytime I was nice to you, you kept glancing over your back waiting to see the knife, and two: that was the role you gave me, so I played along hoping that if I at least did that right, you’d hear me out eventually. Still not sure if that technically worked or not.” Clarke laughs to herself as she wipes her cheeks, making sure there’s no more evidence that she had just been crying. 

“I really made a mess of this didn’t I?” Lexa asks despite not needing an answer. Clarke shrugs. 

“We both did I guess.” Clarke answers offering Lexa a small smile. A promise of something new. Lexa offers one of her own. 

“Want to go back in there or skip out and go get ice cream, my treat?” Lexa asks and she laughs when Clarke opens her eyes comically wide. 

“Is Lexa Woods actually suggesting we skip a rehearsal? I think I might be sick.” Clarke says as she feels her own forehead as if she’s checking her temperature. 

“I might be if you don’t quit with the overdramatization.” Lexa retorts while rolling her eyes. 

“Fair enough. Let’s go.” Clarke answers with a smile. 

*** 

They were running the entire show and were quickly approaching the end scene where they kissed, and Lexa’s heart was in her throat. After their ice cream break, they had gone to one of the parks around town that Lexa frequented when she wanted to get away from everyone. They had talked for hours and Octavia had text the both of them that rehearsals were cancelled for the next two days in order to let things settle down in a healthy way. Clarke and Lexa and spent those days together to clear as much of the air as they possibly could, and they laughed at how stupid they had been about each other for the past year. But in those two days, Lexa finally realized what Anya had meant when she had been talking about them kissing in the play. 

Lexa is nervous for this stage kiss, because she wants to kiss the actress. Lexa wants to kiss Clarke as much as Jemma wants to kiss Elise, which is honestly just bad acting in her Lexa’s opinion. Clarke is smart, funny, witty, beautiful, talented, and all those other cliché things that Lexa hears people ramble about. Except that Clarke really is all of those things, and it honestly kills Lexa that she never noticed it before. Or maybe she did, and she just misinterpreted her feelings about the blonde as the wrong kind of frustration. Anya had said sexual tension, and maybe she’s onto something with that too. 

“Elise wait!” Lexa calls out, watching as Clarke stops just before she reaches the door to the store where Jemma works. “I get off in about twenty minutes.” She says, and Clarke just raises an eyebrow at her. 

“And?” She questions, her tone guarded but Lexa can hear the undercurrent of hope behind it. She smiles to herself. 

“And you should stick around and let me take you out after this.” Lexa says, and she’s beginning to choke on the words a bit, because she’s really about to do this. Clarke crosses her arms, a physical representation of her feelings in the moment. Lexa can feel her pulse hammering through her body, and she wonders if Clarke can hear her heart pounding from where she stands. Clarke swallows, and Lexa knows she isn’t the only one on stage worried about this, and that somehow helps.

“Who says I want you to Jemma?” Clarke asks with a familiar frown on her lips as her shoulders square. Lexa takes a deep breath and she thinks she might pass out. She’s silently praying to hear Raven or Octavia call for a hold, but she knows that neither will stop them now that they’ve gotten this close. Lexa closes the gap between Clarke and herself and wraps her hand around the back of the blonde’s neck and she can feel Clarke’s pulse thumping against her palm. Lexa waits an unscripted moment to ask Clarke if this is okay with her eyes. Clarke bites her lip and nods almost imperceptibly, so Lexa leans in and presses her lips against Clarke’s. 

Kissing Clarke is without a doubt, now one of Lexa’s favorite things to do. Clarke melts into Lexa’s arms, and the taller woman wraps an arm around Clarke’s waist to help support her weight. She gets distracted as she feels Clarke’s arms wrap around her neck, her fingers gently tugging at the hair at the nape of Lexa’s neck. Lexa is too busy trying to make sure she doesn’t moan to notice the exact moment when Clarke licks her way into her mouth, but once she is aware of it it’s all she can do to not pick Clarke up. She isn’t aware that she’s halfway to acting that very thought out until Clarke moans because Lexa has placed her hands on the blonde’s ass and began to squeeze. Lexa pulls back and gulps air in, fearing that she might actually pass out due to the lack of oxygen that seems to suddenly be in the room. She blinks a few times, trying to clear the haze that’s refusing to leave her head due to the equally flustered looking blonde standing in front of her. 

“I think you just did.” Lexa says, or rather tries to say, husks is probably the more accurate description with the gravelly tone her voice has taken on. The fact that she says her line at all is worthy of an award in Lexa’s opinion. 

“I guess I did.” Clarke mumbles, not nearly loud enough to be heard by an audience, but with the small flustered smile on her face, it’s as if she yells it to Lexa. 

“I knew you loved me.” Lexa says, her own smile on full display. Clarke nervously chuckles. 

“Of fucking course I do Lexa.” Clarke replies and Lexa feels her heart stutter, and she wonders how Clarke keeps managing to take all of the air out of the room. 

“This isn’t professional at all, you know.” Lexa says as she rests her forehead against Clarke’s own. 

“Fuck professionalism.” Clarke answers as she lets Lexa run her nose along her own. Lexa hums. 

“Fuck me instead.” 

“I like the way you think.” Clarke answers as she leans in to press her lips against Lexa’s, but she’s interrupted. 

“Alright! Not on my set please. I fucking beseech of you. Aside from butchering the ending of my script, I think you guys did a good job.” Raven says as she tries to ignore the murderous looks she’s receiving from the two girls on stage. 

“I don’t know Rae, this ending wasn’t too bad. God knows we waited long enough for it.” Octavia chimes in, already laughing at her own joke. Raven is just glad to be spared from the glares that are now being directed at the other brunette. 

“Laugh it up, laugh it up.” Clarke says with a roll of her eyes as she steps back from Lexa, while grabbing her hand to hold. 

“Oh you bet you pretty blonde ass that we will be. Probably for the rest of our lives too. What do you think Raven?” Octavia quips, turning in her chair to fully face Raven. She shrugs. 

“I think I’m going to call rehearsals for the night and let you two work that shit out. Fix it before you end up having intercourse on my stage please. I do not want to get that lecture from Jaha.” Raven says with a small smirk. Octavia laughs as Clarke flips her off and Lexa just looks rather embarrassed. 

“We should wait for them to leave and defile Raven’s set just for the joke.” Clarke whispers to Lexa as they gather their belongings from the makeup room. Lexa ponders the idea before shrugging her shoulders. 

“Anya did tell me that she predicted we’d defile the theatre in some way.” Lexa answers and she’d be lying if she said the dangerous look in Clarke’s eyes didn’t send a wave of shivers down her spine. 

“We wouldn’t want to disappoint your sister or Raven now would we?” Clarke asks with a suggestive tone to her voice. Lexa laughs and rolls her eyes. 

“I think those points actually contradict each other Clarke.” 

“Raven told us to fix it. What if it can’t wait? What if I can’t wait Lexa?” Clarke asks, her voice getting absolutely desperate in a dramatic flair. 

“Well, if that’s the case, then we had better fix it.” Lexa answers in a gravely serious tone, her facial expression set in determination. Clarke bites her lip with a grin as she grabs Lexa’s hand and begins leading her. Lexa cannot wait to hear the legendary “told-you-so” she’s going to get from Anya later.


End file.
